


Et si Viktor était un roi ?

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Philosophical questions, because Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Personne n'avait pensé à cette question, et elle prenait de plus en plus de place dans l'esprit de Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Noblesse". Cet est un peu dans le même genre qu'un autre écrit pour la Nuit du FoF aussi, à croire que la royauté me fait toujours penser à Viktor :')

_Et si Viktor était un roi ?_

 

Yuri se posait souvent cette question. Enfin, _souvent_ était peut-être un peu exagéré. Certes il y avait pensé quelques fois, mais pas au point de se torturer l'esprit comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il s'était demandé quelle rôle le russe pourrait jouer dans le spectacle de Phichit. Mais le japonais se demandait sincèrement quel genre de roi son coach ferait. Viktor était... spécial.

 

Les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas pourraient le trouver hautain. Mais Yuri, lui, savait qu'il n'était juste qu'un gamin capricieux qui boudait lorsqu'on lui refusait un bol de katsudon – le russe commençait d'ailleurs à bien trop s'accrocher à ce plat.

 

Ils pourraient aussi se dire que Viktor était un coureur de jupon, un homme à femmes, mais Yuri savait comment il était lorsqu'on le complimentait sans qu'il ne s'y attende, lorsqu'il lui disait à quel point il tenait à lui et à quel point il avait changé sa vie.

 

Mais s'il était un roi ? Il était sûr que personne n'y avait pensé et cette question prenait petit à petit plus d'importance dans son esprit.

 

A quoi ressemblerait-il s'il faisait partie de la noblesse, au milieu d'aristocrates ou en plein banquet ? Hm, bonne question. Tellement bonne question qu'il avait fini par la poser au principal concerné.

 

Viktor était habitué aux questions étranges de Yuri. En fait, peu de chose venant de la part du japonais le surprenait encore. Il l'avait vu dans tous ses états, l'avait accompagné dans tous ses changements, la façon de penser du brun n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Et pourtant, il arrivait encore à trouver des questions étranges.

 

S'il faisait partie de la haute noblesse ? Au Moyen-Âge ? En Europe ?

 

Sincèrement, Yuri se posait des questions tellement étranges que Viktor se demandait presque si quelqu'un ne les lui demandait pas. Parce que trouver des choses aussi absurdes ? Certes, il pouvait le faire, c'était Yuri après tout, mais à ce point...

 

A moitié endormi dans le lit qu'il partageait avec lui, le russe lui sourit paresseusement avant de lui répondre.

 

« Ne pense même pas à me répondre que dans tous les cas je serais _ta reine_. »

 

Oh. Yuri le connaissait trop bien.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
